


Both of Us

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: ron finds pansy in his barn





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ron looked at the barn one final time. It was a boarding area for muggle horses. Hermione had shown him a herd when he was visiting and he had fallen in love with them. With a loan from Fred and George after graduating Hogwarts he was able to buy the land and begin a care facility. His magical creatures care certification had paid off handsomely and his horses responded well to magical treatments as well. He had his own horses and housed others for a fee. With the profits produced by his business he was able to pay his brothers back in just a couple years. 

He was now a man of wealth and standing. In addition to the acres and acres of the horse enclosures, he had a creature care facility added to his home. Knowing how fanatic witches and wizards got with their familiars, he had an even more lucrative practice in that area.

He was able to employ a few hands to man the horses on a daily basis and creature care interns in his practice. Since he was certified, he was able too sign off on credits of those working toward their own certification. There was never a shortage of labor on Ron’s land and because of this everything ran smoothly. 

He was prone to leisurely strolls on his land, taking in the peaceful tranquility it offered. He grew up in the country and he loved it more now as an adult. As he left the front area of the barn and circled around the back he heard something faintly in the distance. He strained his ear to make it out. 

Crying? Was that crying? He furled his brow and held still. The sound was coming to his left, but to his left was the barn. He moved a step closer. It was coming from the other side of the barn wall. 

Moving quickly around to the front, he entered the barn and hurried to the back, wand at the ready. Falling still, he heard the sniffling again. The farthest stalls were empty but the sound was definitely coming from that area. Who on earth would be in the back? At this time of night?

He moved closer, and there in the last stall, a cowering figure wrapped in a cloak was trembling from crying. “Excuse me, are you alri……” the figure looked up. “Pansy Parkinson?” Was he hallucinating?

“Ronald?” She backed up even further against the wall, pulling straw with her. “I didn’t know this was your barn, I’ll…..”

“Are you alright?” He moved closer. She had been crying for some time. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose red and swollen. “What’s the matter?” He asked, kneeling down. 

She watched him with wide eyes and didn’t speak. Then she dropped her head and let more tears out. Her body racked from the effort and she had trouble breathing. 

“Pansy, listen there is a storm on it’s way tonight. I was making sure the charms and wards were secure before going in. It will last a day or two, if you like, you can stay in my guest room until it passes. Even with the charms it will be too cold for humans, the horses are made of sturdier material then we are.” 

She looked up at him. “I was going to leave in the morning.” She said, her voice harsh from her sobbing. 

“I can’t let you do that. We are in the country here, the nearest house is a few miles away and the storm is expected to be a bad one. Come on, I live alone and have two guest rooms.” He held out a hand and when she took it, he helped her to stand. 

Clutching her cloak and following him, he led her inside his home and shut the door. “Can I take that?” He said gesturing to her cloak. She unfastened it and turned letting him slip it off her shoulders. When she turned around his jaw dropped. 

Pansy was pregnant! “You were going to stay in a barn in the middle of a storm and your expecting?!”

Pansy dripped her head and started crying again. Ron felt like hanging himself. “I’m sorry Pansy,” he moved and took her shoulders, “I’m sorry, please don’t cry. Here sit down.” He guided her to an armchair and eased her down. 

Pansy let herself fall into the chair. She was immediately comforted by the warmth and Ron’s words were much calmer now. “I’m going to make some hot tea, and then we can talk alright.” She nodded. “Are you hungry as well?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“I’ll be right back.” Ron moved to the kitchen and set about gathering a tea setting. She was pregnant and in his barn in the middle of the night with a big storm on the way. What if he hadn’t been out there checking the spells? She could have been out there without food for the next two days. 

After graduating she had all but vanished from view. Ron had heard through the local gossip that she had visited her relatives in Ireland. Everyone seemed to think she had decided to stay there. Over the past five or six years since Hogwarts she was hardly seen around, only making a scattered appearance here and there in the company of friends on occasion.

What was she doing here and how had she ended up alone and pregnant in his barn? He took the tray and went back to the common room where she hadn’t moved. Setting the tray on a small table between them, he poured her a cup and one for himself, then took his seat. 

As she sipped, he spoke. “How far along are you?”

“Six months.” She said quietly. 

“Won’t your husband be worried that you’re that far along and not at home?” 

“I’m not married Ron.” She said looking up. “I left home when I heard my parents talking tonight. They had written to an adoption agency about my child. They said they could always use the imperious curse if I still proved to be less then agreeable as I had been over the past few months.” 

Ron leaned forward and set down his cup. “What?”

“After Hogwarts I went to Ireland to visit with my aunts and cousins.” He nodded, having heard that. “I was offered a job with my cousin in the inn she was employed at, a very successful one. For the last several years I’ve been there, planning large parties organizing accommodations for large groups, helping with events held at the inn, conventions and such.” 

He nodded. “Did you plan on coming back to England?”

“I hadn’t thought about it. I was merely enjoying what I was doing. That is until one of the guests became a little too agitated. He was constantly asking for things the inn couldn’t provide and since I was the concierge that dealt with him, it became my fault. One day he asked me to come to his room and provide my own room service. When I refused he became violent and as I ran from the room dodging makeshift bludgers, he had broken a window and put a hole in one of the walls. The owner asked him to leave.” 

“I take it you saw him again.” Ron ventured. 

“Yes. A month after the incident as I was walking back to my aunts I was attacked and apparated away. I don’t know where I was taken but it was dark and dirty and smelled of dust and water. He raped me over and over and over during the course of a few hours. He had said that if I had given him what he wanted in the first place I would have enjoyed it.” 

She took a sip of her tea to help her throat then continued. “He took me back and left me there in the middle of the road. When I got home my aunt owled a friend who was a healer and he came to treat my injuries. He wanted to give me a potion that would rid me of any pregnancy, but I don’t believe in those potions. Prevention is one thing, but termination is something I couldn’t do.” 

He nodded. He knew several women who refused to take them. “I take it your family didn’t agree with that decision.”

“My aunt had used the floo to bring them and they asked the healer outright for the potion for me, but he said he couldn’t force a woman to take it, and the potion would be ineffective if used under any curse. My parents were very angry.” 

“Why would they be angry? You didn’t plan it, you were attacked.” 

“My father was angry at my decision, he didn’t want a child of rape in the family. He said the man could come from a bad family and it would connect us to them forever. My mother didn’t want her daughter to carry a child of rape either.” 

“It’s your decision not theirs.” He affirmed.

“I thought the same thing. I was the one who was raped and I was the one who would decide.” 

“Your parents didn’t feel that way?”

Pansy shook her head. “Through the next few weeks they spoke of how I should take the potion, and not risk a pregnancy. My father went on and on of how the child wouldn’t be considered Parkinson blood. I shouldn’t let that man leave me with something like that.” 

“What happened when they found out about the baby?” Ron asked, leaning toward her. 

“For the past four and half months since I found out they have been bringing home adoptive prospects to meet me. They felt if I picked out the parents myself it would make it easier for me. But I couldn’t do it. It may have been an attacked and I may have been violated, but this is part my child too. I want it. It‘s mine and I want it.” 

Ron nodded. “I agree with you.” 

She looked up. “You do?”

“Yes, the pregnancy is a part of you as well and besides, this is your body. You were the one attacked, the choice should always be yours and yours alone.” 

She gave a small smile and Ron wondered if he had been the first to tell her that since she had been raped. “Needless to say my parents were not happy. Tonight was the first I had heard them mention actually using the curse on me. I knew they would too. My parents would curse their own daughter rather then support her choice. I had to leave, I grabbed my cloak and snuck out.” 

“Where were you headed?” He asked. 

“I didn’t know. I was too angry and too hurt to think. I just kept moving, trying to get away from the house. I had to get as far away as possible.” 

“I can understand your feeling that way.” 

“When I saw your barn, I crept in to get away from the cold. I had been there for about an hour when you found me.” 

“What did you think you would do having left your home?” He asked. 

“I was going to go to Draco’s.” She admitted. 

“Would he be willing to help?”

Pansy chuckled. “Yes he would.” She looked up at him and gave a small smile. “I’m his Granger.” 

Ron had to smile as well. He would do anything to help Hermione if she came to him hurt. She seemed to be assured that he would help so Ron was assured as well. “Well, the storm will keep you here for the next couple of days, so why don’t you get some sleep, have a bath if you want and we can try and get word to Draco in the morning.” 

“Thank you Ron.” She said, gratitude oozing out of her face. He stood up and helped her stand. Looking down at her he just couldn’t resist. 

“May I?” She smiled and took his hand, laying it over her bulge, low near her hips. He waited patiently until he felt what could be a kick or a punch in his palm. “Wow. That’s amazing.”

She smiled. “It’s actually a real comfort. No matter how it happened, this is my child.” She said. “If nobody wants it, at least I do.”

He felt a few more kicks and then removed his hand. “Thank you.” He led her back to the guest room that had it’s own bath. 

“My sister left some clothes here when she visited, you can transfigure any of them to wear, she won’t mind.” Pansy nodded. “Sleep as late as you want tomorrow, you’ve earned a rest.” She smiled at him and again nodded. 

“Thank you.” She told him.

“You’re welcome.” He turned to leave. “Oh by the way,” he stuck his head back in the door, “if you hear knocking from the other end of the house at odd hours, it’s probably someone with an emergency in the creature infirmary, don’t worry about it.” 

She nodded and took her first relaxing bath when he left. She smiled to herself and caressed her swollen belly as she laid in bed. The kicks were dying down now, and shifting to a rolling feeling. Pansy gave a giggle as she imagined her child finding a comfortable position to sleep in. 

“Everything will be alright my baby.” She said letting sleep claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: options  


* * *

Pansy awoke and her senses were invaded by the scent of fresh coffee. She inhaled deeply then rose from the bed and got dressed. She had transfigured a few of Ginny’s clothes to fit her height and account for her pregnancy. In jeans and a jumper she walked barefoot to the kitchen. 

“Morning.” Ron said. “Hungry?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yes.” She said moving forward and taking a seat that he had pulled out for her. He placed a plate on the table for her and she eagerly tucked in. “This is delicious Ron. Thank you.” 

“Your welcome.” He said. “Have you seen a healer lately?” He asked he watched her eat. 

“I had an appointment a month ago, I’m due to be seen.” 

“I can ask Neville Longbottom if he has time to come by.” 

“I don’t have money to pay him. I need to wait to be seen until I talk to Draco.” She told him. 

“Neville is a friend of mine, I’m sure he’d come by to see you if I explain what’s going on.” Ron told her. She gave a shrug and it was clear she didn’t believe him. He didn’t bother telling her that if need be he would pay Neville his fee. 

“How do you think Draco would help you?” Ron asked. 

“He has a castle in Scotland. I can live there. I know he‘s been looking for someone to manage it so he doesn’t have to make so many trips there.” 

“You’d be alone.” Ron said.

“Not necessarily. He has a staff there to maintain it but the manager post needs to be filled. But at least I’d not be given guilt lectures by parents or insulting healers.” 

“Insulting healers?” Ron asked. 

“The healer that I see is a friend of my parents, he always has a comment about not obeying my parents advice whenever he sees me.” 

“That’s unethical. He should keep his opinion to himself.” Ron said getting slightly angry. 

“I know. But my parents paid for him, so I had to see him.” Again she shrugged it off. Ron let his anger subside and changed the subject. 

“The storm is very bad right now. I use hawks for mail during rough weather, but I’d rather wait until tomorrow to send one out.” She looked outside. The trees were bending over from the force of winds and not a single animal was in sight on land or in the sky. 

“Is the barn secure?” She asked him. She had taken comfort from the massive horses that Ron kept, since they did nothing about her presence there. It seemed as if they knew she needed a sanctuary and they welcomed her into theirs. 

“Yes, there are charms and wards to protect the horses. It’s not as warm as the house but horses can deal with it alright. The charms will keep the temperature at a comfortable level for them.” 

She nodded and finished her breakfast. “I’ll help with the dishes.” She said standing. 

“I have a house elf that does that.” He told her. She looked down at the small creature to Ron’s side who was holding out a hand for her plate. She handed her dishes over and followed Ron into the front room. 

“Just relax. I’m going to go through the floo to see Neville, I won’t be gone for long. The house elf is here if you need anything, he loves it when I have guests.” 

She nodded and he left through the floo. She went through the magazine he had on his coffee table and relaxed on his couch. Ron’s house was decorated in neutral shades of browns in various natural hues. There was nothing sparkling and pristine. His house was lived in and actually felt like a home. 

She had been reading for a few moments, when Ron reappeared. “Neville will come by after his shift ends, he said not to worry about his fee.” She smiled and went back to her article. Ron didn’t mention that he offered to pay Neville, but was refused.

Ron went to his desk and shuffled through parchments. His elf notified him that someone had come through the infirmary floo and as Ron got up Pansy asked if she could join him. He nodded and she followed him in. 

They entered the infirmary to find an old woman with an even older looking dog. “He has a nail stuck in his foot Mr. Weasley!” She cried frantically. “Oh please hurry, he’s in a lot of pain!” Pansy looked at the animal sitting calmly in her arms, and surprised the urge to laugh. Ron had been right about the people and their pets. 

“Alright then, alright. That’s easy to fix. Pansy, can you hand me the tray with the bandages please?” Using his wand he sterilized his hands and fed the dog a bowl of pinkish water. 

After a moment the dog rested and became unconcerned with anything Ron did. He may have been taking a nap on the table for all she knew. Pansy held the small tray of tools Ron needed to as he used his wand to remove an old rusted nail. Discarding the nail, he took another potion and emptied it into a bowl on the tray then soaked the dogs paw. He took the bandages and wrapped the paw completely. 

The woman had since calmed down when she saw quickly Ron worked. “Oh thank you Mr. Weasley.” She said covering her dog with kisses. 

“Here’s some more of the potion. Add it to his meals tomorrow and if the bandage comes loose bring him back.” Pansy admired the confidence that he spoke with, while she emptied the tray into the rubbish as Ron had asked her to. 

“Thank you Mr. Weasley, oh and congratulations you two.” She said to both of them as she left through the floo. 

“Why did she congrt…..” She stopped and looked at her belly then back at Ron. “She thinks it’s yours.” 

“I know.” Ron laughed taking the spell off his hands and washing them. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said, not knowing why she was apologizing. 

“Don’t be sorry, she meant well.” Ron led her back into the house and together they waited for Neville who was due to arrive soon. 

Neville came through the floo at about 2 o’ clock, his healer’s bag over his shoulder. “Hello Pansy.” 

“Hi Neville.” She said. Pansy held Ron’s hand as Neville examined her. Since he was not her regular healer, and had no access to her records, he gave her a complete exam. Ron averted his eyes at some personal moments and it made Pansy want to giggle. She had lost all modesty by this point, having been examined and probed with less care by her other healer. At least Neville was careful to not appear insulting. 

After the examine they relaxed in the front room and Ron’s elf served them tea, while Neville took notes and gathered more information. 

“Everything looks great Pansy.” He told her.” Any pain, cramps, spotting?”

“No, nothing.” She answered. 

“Nothing you are concerned about?” He asked. 

“No.” she said.

“Are you taking your prenatal potions?” He asked. 

“Oh,” she suddenly remembered, “I left the house without them.” Neville reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of the lime green potion. 

“Here you are.” His face grew serious. “I feel I should mention this to you. Your parents came and saw Healer Gudren early this morning. I didn’t think anything of it until Ron came to see me about a hour later.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “To find out if he knew where I was?” She asked. 

“No.” Neville said. 

“What for?” Ron asked, suddenly cautious and concerned. 

“To find out Pansy’s state of mind.” 

“What?! Can they do that?” Ron asked. 

“Normally a healer can’t divulge information about his patients without their consent, but since they are friends of his, he makes an effort to let them know. The good thing is he had nothing in his records that could prove she is of a questionable sanity, otherwise he would have sent her chart to the mental damage ward and he hasn’t done that.” 

“That’s good.” Ron said looking back to Pansy and her relieved face. 

“What’s going on Pansy?” Neville asked. 

She filled him in on her rape, her parents reactions and their wishes. Neville’s face grew more furled as she told of her healers comments and her parents talk the night she left. 

“Where will you go?” He asked. 

“I’m going to write to Draco when we are able to get through the weather. He’ll help me.” 

Neville nodded. “Having the help of Malfoy will be an asset. Nobody goes against the Malfoys.” 

“Well Pansy, I’ll see you next month if you wish. Just let me know where you will be by then. You don’t have to go back to Gudren if you don’t want to.” 

She thanked him and gave him a hug. Ron reinforced the wards on his house and went to check the status of the barn. 

By evening the storm had died down but was still active. The winds may have eased but the downpour continued. “With the wind not as aggressive we can send a hawk now if you want.” 

Eagerly Pansy wrote out a note to Draco. As he had known what happened to her, she only had to tell him what her parents had planned. She kept it simple and to the point, asking for help and possible lodgings at his Scotland castle, even offering to see to it‘s management. 

With the note secured to one of Ron’s hawks, and a spell used to keep it safe from the water, the bird took off into the night. Pansy stayed by the window and watched until it vanished from sight. “Do you think he’ll get it by the time the storms passes.” 

He seemed confused until he remembered his words to her. “Pansy don’t worry about that. You can stay here as long as it takes Draco to respond. I won’t throw you out.” She let out a sigh of relief. Ron wondered how her home life had been during her pregnancy if she was troubled by something like that. Maybe everything was being taken literally at home and she became more guarded with words. 

It didn’t matter either way. Ron was not the kind of man to evict a pregnant woman from his house without a place to go. She would stay with him until Draco could be reached no matter how long it took. 

Ron went through charts from his infirmary after Pansy had gone to sleep. During dinner her spirits had lifted and she spoke about her hopes at Draco’s castle where she cold raise her child in peace. She would gladly give up her parents fortune and connections for a chance to be a good mother. 

It touched Ron to see how mature she was now. He was sad that he had been treated as she was, but the way her face lit up when she spoke of her baby made Ron smile. Pansy would be a good mother. Money didn’t matter, just like it hadn’t mattered with his own mother. Pansy, just like Molly Weasley, would find a way to make things work. It was something Ron admired. Pansy had her cry and now that the tears were gone, she would press on. 

A rolled up parchment came through the floo and landed on the floor. Ron picked it up and unrolled it. It must be important to come through at nearly midnight. 

‘Ron, I just heard some news from an intern I befriended. The Parkinson’s spoke to Gudrun again this afternoon. They claim Pansy has thrown a tantrum and ran away. I overheard them saying that she vanished before they could give her the potion. I am going to do some digging and see if I can find anything else. Whether you tell Pansy about this or not is up to you, however I can say that she is very healthy and not given to shock. Telling her will not harm her in her condition. It might be wise for her to know what someone might be plotting against her. It also might be wise to keep her close until Draco can be reached. Neville.’

Ron looked up from the letter and filled with a boiling rage. A potion? What kind of potion? Knowing what Pansy had overheard a few nights ago, it couldn’t be good. He incinerated the letter and decided he would tell Pansy in the morning.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: scary information, a meeting with mr. parkinson  


* * *

The next morning, Ron woke to find Pansy had made coffee and toast. He helped himself to a sample. “Pansy I need to talk to you about something.” 

“Alright then.” She moved to his couch and sat down. “What is it?” 

“Neville sent me a letter. He overhe…….” The floo went off and Neville walked in. 

“I’m sorry Ron, I would have sent word that I was coming but I thought I better let you two know as soon as possible.” 

“Let us know what?” Pansy asked..

“I was just about to tell her what your letter said last night.” Ron told him. 

“Letter?” Pansy said leaning forward. ”Can someone please fill me in.”

Neville took a seat and picked up what Ron started. “Last night on shift I overheard you parents speaking to Gudrun. They said you had run off before they could give you the potion.” 

“Potion? What potion?” She asked, looking nervous, no doubt thinking about the night she left home. 

“In the letter I said that I would do some looking about and see if I could find any information.” 

“And did you find anything?” Ron asked. 

“Yes. Any potion coming out of St. Mungo’s is signed for at three different times. When the herbs are taken from the greenhouses, when the lab space is used to brew, and when the finished potion is about to leave the hospital. The records of these sign ins are available to all healers, so I went and checked them all out. A series of plants were taken from the greenhouses a month and a half ago. Gudrun also rented out lab space for four weeks while he brewed. A potion was also signed out by the Parkinsons just a week ago.” 

“Do you know what it was?” Ron asked. 

“The potion was labeled in Russian, and I didn’t have time to translate it but my secondary certification is herbology so I went back and had a look at the herbs taken from the greenhouses. I did a little research in my office and found a potion that fit everything.” 

“What was it?” Pansy asked. 

“It’s got a foot long name and its used to heal server abdominal injuries, but it causes miscarriage.” Pansy sucked in a breathe. “It takes about three and a half to four weeks to brew. It’s never supposed to be given to women that are pregnant, it’s too powerful and it will cause miscarriage at any stage of pregnancy.” 

“Ok, let’s say for arguments sake that they were planning on slipping this to her, why wait until she was this far along?” Ron asked. 

“According to the greenhouse records, the plants weren’t mature enough. Gudrun obtained them the day after they charts listed them as harvest ready. They were probably hoping that Pansy would either give in and take the potion or agree to adoption during the waiting period.” Pansy was frozen. Not knowing what to say, she just sat there. 

“There is also something else I found out.” Neville said. Pansy looked up at him, waiting. “I looked into Gudrun as well. I thought it was unusual that a healer would go to such lengths to help parents terminate a healthy pregnancy. There was no risk to Pansy and nothing in her chart to suggest she shouldn’t carry. Healers only recommend termination if the mother‘s life is at risk.” 

“What did you find?” Ron asked. 

“Gudrun is a firm supporter of the after potions, which is given in most rape cases. It keeps girls from getting pregnant after the assault. It is however not to be given without signed consent.” 

“I was offered it at the hospital when I was seen.” She said. “I didn’t take it, and I didn’t sign the form.”

Neville nodded. “It’s offered to all rape cases, but it’s always the woman’s decision as to whether they take it. Gudrun makes an effort to try and convince women that it’s a better option. While it’s not forbidden to counsel, it is considered unethical to try and sway the decision of a patient in one direction or the other. The counsel we give is supposed to be informative, letting girls know the pros and cons.” 

“But Gudrun feels otherwise?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, he’s a believer of pureblood lines, and lineage. He feels children in the cases of rape have tainted blood because they were conceived in violence. He feels that they will end up like their fathers and become criminals as well.” 

“What about the mother’s blood? It takes a mother to create a child too.” Pansy asked. 

“Since it is the sperm that determines the sex, he feels that children are products of their father. He also believes that children conceived with dark wizards carry their fathers insanity and dark nature, and that the mother is susceptible to it since she carries the child to term.”

“That explains why your parents wanted to find out your state of mind.” Ron said. “This mans a healer?”

“Can I go to a lawyer with this?” Pansy asked. 

“You might speak to one to see what they can do, but he didn’t give the potion to you, he gave it to your parents. He also didn’t say anything about tricking you into taking it. Your parents can easily claim that they were going to try and convince you to take it.” 

“But my parents on the night I ran away were speaking about using the imperious.” She said. 

“I have no knowledge of that, I can only tell you what I found out. Like I said, you can talk to a lawyer and see what happens. Either way, you are not underage so leaving home is not a crime. Stay here with Ron until you hear from Draco.” Pansy was sitting in her chair frozen. There was no way she was returning home now, not after what she heard, or what her parents offered. 

“Pansy,” she looked up at Neville, “I’ll take care of your care from now on if you wish. I‘ll come here so you don’t even have to worry about running into Gudren.” She gave him a nod. “Then I’ll see you soon.” 

 

It took a week for Ron’s hawk to return with a response. When she read the letter she realized why it took so long. “He’s in America.”

“America? What’s he doing there?” Ron asked over lunch as she read. 

“He’s working on a land venture with an American wizard. It’s in the beginning stages so he’ll be there for at least another four or five months.” He voice was concerned as she read. Then her face brightened. “He says he will absolutely help me and I can stay at the castle as long as I want.” A tear slid down her cheek. “He wants to know if I can stay with you because he doesn’t want me at the castle right now. He would feel better if I had someone close by other then house elves. He says he will pay back an expenses.” 

“Are you going to write him back, we can send another hawk?” He said. 

“Yes, I want to write him back and thank him.” 

“Tell him I’ll take care of you here until he gets back. The baby too, when it’s born. Tell him he doesn’t need to reimburse me, it’s not necessary.” Ron spoke quickly as he returned the exhausted hawk to his cage and held out his arm for another one. The animal stretched out his wings on Ron’s arm, preparing for the fun of a long flight.

Pansy rose up and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Ron.” He hugged her back and felt a kick to his lower stomach. 

“You’re welcome too.” He said to her swollen belly, as she giggled. 

 

Neville’s information however played on Ron’s mind for the next few days. He made a decision to go and see Mr. Parkinson, and while she may be angry at him, he felt he had to. 

He went to Mr. Parkinson’s office, and waited a few moments before being allowed in to see him. When Ron told him that Pansy was now in his care he was not happy. 

“Send her home. I will give you a Gringotts draft for your trouble.” He said, assuming Ron was complaining. 

“That’s not why I’m here.” Ron said refusing the chair he was offered. 

“Mr. Weasley, Pansy is my daughter and she is my responsibility. Send her home.”

“Pansy is no longer your legal responsibility since she is over seventeen. She has every right to lead her own life. I am merely telling you that I am caring for her since I know you are looking for her, although why I don’t know.” He spoke to the older man with a calmness and pointed stare.

“What does that mean?” He asked. 

“Pansy wants to keep her baby. She left because she knew you were trying to give her child away.” He didn’t bother asking if it was true, it would have been redundant.

“We were not giving the child away, we were arranging for an adoption to loving parents.” His words were carefully chosen, and Ron could easily imagine him using this phrase on Pansy many times.

“Pansy will be a loving parent. It’s her choice to keep the baby or give it up.”

“Pansy will never be able to marry decently with a child in tow, particularly a child of rape. She should have taken the potion when it was offered to her. Now her only options are men who are sterile or impotent.” The man’s vein begin throbbing on his temple.

“How archaic.” Mr. Parkinson just stared at him. “Is that how you see women? You wouldn’t marry a woman who had a child?” Ron asked. 

“No. Particularly a child of rape. Children of rape aren’t wanted. Pansy is a fool to think she can force a child like that onto a man.”

“Maybe she doesn’t need to get married. Any man who can’t accept her child with her isn’t worth marrying.” Ron was holding his rein with expert control, but internally he wanted to beat the man into submission.

“What man would take on another man’s leavings?” He stood and stared down at Ron, almost daring him to see a different point of view. 

“I would. Pansy is strong and brave to do this. She is turning her back on everything for the sake of her child, and that makes for a remarkable woman.”

“She is stupid for throwing away her life.” 

“It is her life and I will help her from now on. You needn’t feel bothered by her anymore.” He turned and left the office.

When he returned home, he told Pansy where he had went. She wasn’t mad, just shocked. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” She said. 

“I wanted to. I mean it Pansy. It takes a lot of courage to walk away from everything when all the people around you are telling you that you are making a mistake. You know what you need to do, and that will make you a great mother. It makes me proud to help you.”

Pansy gave him a smile, and it made Ron feel good to see her smile.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: a shower for pansy  


* * *

During the next several weeks Ron and Pansy settled into a comfortable routine. She was able to relax and rest during the day, and she was delighted to be on hand if Ron was summoned to the infirmary during the night or very early morning. Any other time and his interns were there. 

One afternoon Ron asked her to stay with him in the infirmary throughout the morning. She didn’t have much to do but for some reason he needed her. Around noon, he asked her if she wouldn’t mind going to the house and getting lunch. She agreed and when she entered the house entrance was greeted with shouts of ‘Surprise!’

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger had invited several girls including some from Hogwarts, many of whom she hadn’t seen since graduating. She was shocked to see them all, and even more shocked to see presents and parcels, among the brightly colored balloons and treats. 

She turned around and saw Ron smiling in the doorway. “This is why you needed me to help all morning.” He nodded and walked over to hug her. 

“It was Ginny’s idea but I thought it was a great one.” He helped her sit down and brought her a drink. 

He sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in as she opened presents. She was given infant clothes, nappies, bathing supplies, a baby bag, several toys, and blankets, most of which were in whites, silvers, and greens since none of them knew the sex and Pansy was a Slytherin after all.

Ron came out of one of the rooms carrying a large package. “Ron, you didn’t have to do this. You’re already letting me stay here.” She said, as he returned to his seat on the arm of her chair. 

She tore apart the paper and dropped her jaw at what she saw. It was a bassinet. A miniature crib that she could move around the house to wherever she was. It was decorated with ivory lace, and charmed to rock the baby, or play lullabies in flute music. 

She looked up at Ron and then burst into tears. He leaned down and took her hands. “What’s the matter, don’t you like it?”

Pansy spoke but the tears ran her words together and he had no idea what she said. “She said, you’ve been so kind to her and generous and it means a lot and she doesn’t know how she can ever thank you.” Hermione translated while Pansy continued to sob in her chair. 

“You understood that?” He asked. Ginny brought her a slice of cake and she calmed down. He left the girls to their festivities when he was summoned to the infirmary. When he returned a few hours later Ginny was helping her clean up. 

“I can do that Gin. Thanks for giving her the shower, she needed it.” He told her as she stepped into the floo.

“It was a pleasure to give it to her.” She hugged Pansy and watched as the girl took leftovers into the kitchen. “You know Ron, there really is no reason for her to go to Draco’s castle.”

“Why wouldn’t she want to go?” He asked. Ginny just gave him a wink and set off in the floo. He joined Pansy in the kitchen and together they finished cleaning up.

When they were done, Ron sat with her by the fireplace looking at her gifts. He was amazed at how the girls were so generous. “Some of those girls I hadn’t seen since Hogwarts. I’m amazed that Hermione was able to find them.” She said admiring a set of baby towels. 

“If she wants to, Hermione can find anyone.” He said, looking at several piles of sleeping gowns and clothes. “What made you break down like that?” He asked. 

“Ron, you have done so much, and your friends took the time to plan this surprise, I guess when I saw the bassinette, it got to me. You and your family have done more for me then my own parents have.” She had let a few more tears fall. 

Ron moved over and sat next to her on the couch. “I think I’m just sad that I am giving up my dreams. I don’t regret it, I would do anything for my baby, but it’s still a sad thought.”

“What dreams are you giving up? He asked. 

“A husband, a family, a home of my own to care for. My father is right in one aspect. The kind of men that are willing to take on a woman with a baby that’s not even his are few and far between. An older child maybe, but a woman who kept a child of a rape. What man will have that?”

“You’d be surprised Pansy. A man of quality will see the strong woman you are and admire that. There is not reason to put faith in your father’s old fashioned views. Not a lot of men think in that ignorant viewpoint.”

“It’s a frightening thought to raise a child alone.” She said sniffing. “I’m ready, but still scared.” 

“You won’t be alone. You have Draco, you have me, you’ve seen my family accepting you. You don’t have to worry about being alone.” He told her. “You gave up so much Pansy, just to keep your baby, that is the first step toward being a good mother.”

She smiled at him and felt her spirits lifting. They had a light supper that night and before bed, Pansy ran her fingers along the bassinette imagining a small bundle sleeping peacefully inside it. It gave her a good nights sleep to have such peaceful thoughts. 

She had kept up with Draco on a weekly basis. They sent letters through the floo network rather then exhausting owls and hawks with long distance flights. She was sure that the animals loved the flight, but floo network was quicker for her. She didn’t have to wait a week. 

Draco was glad that she had been given a baby shower, and he sent his own present of a Gringott‘s draft so she could buy anything she needed that she didn’t get at the shower. He was glad that she had the support of Ron’s family and thought it would more then make up for her own narrow minded parents. He always wished her well, and always told her that he was here for her. For Pansy, things were looking up.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: classes, and an offer  


* * *

When Neville came to examine her four weeks after her last visit, he asked if she wanted to take labor classes. 

“That’s a good idea Pansy.” Ron told her. “You’d be aware of what will happen.”

“He’s right, you wouldn’t go into labor blind.” Neville confirmed. 

“Alright. Where do I need to go?” She asked. 

“I’ll get you signed up. She’ll need a coach Ron.” Neville told him. 

“Will they let me?” He asked. 

“Anyone can be a coach, not just the father.”

“Can I be the coach?” He asked. 

Pansy smiled at his excitement. “Yes, if you want.” Ron was more excited then Pansy was about classes, and when the time came around he made sure he had everything he needed. 

“Ron are you sure you want to do this?” She asked as they walked down the hall to where the classes were held. 

“Yes. Come on, we don’t want to be late.” She giggled as they rushed into the room.

They were welcomed by a medwitch who told them to help themselves to drinks if they wanted and find a place in the circle. They seated themselves cross legged on the floor. 

Together they learned the labor process and the potions available. They also went over what was done when things went wrong and emergency situations, then were told they would be taught breathing exercises.

Pansy was a little nervous about sitting in between Ron’s legs, but he cradled her gently and she began breathing with the rest of the room. As the instructor told her, she rested her head against Ron’s shoulder and listened to his breathing in her ear. It was indeed relaxing as the nurse said it would be. 

Ron was glad that he had a pillow resting between him and Pansy, because he had the biggest erection he thought possible. He was rock hard because a pregnant woman was sitting between his legs? What kind of twisted and perverted git was he to get a hard on from a pregnant woman breathing?

He focused on trying to breathe with her and make her comfortable. Then he was told to cradle her belly while she breathed. Reaching with his hands, he rested them on her belly, while Pansy let her own drop beside his legs. He felt movements beneath his hands, and smiled to himself as the baby either kicked and punched. He couldn’t resist it and circled her belly with both hands. She didn’t stop him, merely continued on with her breathing. 

Before one of their later classes let out, the nurse told them to practice at home. That night they did just that. Sitting as they had learned in class, they practiced and as Ron slid his hands along her belly again he brushed her breasts in the process.

Both of them froze, not knowing what to do. Pansy felt her body react and to her embarrassment, felt her nipples stiffen. Would he think she was a slut because of her response? She didn’t move at all. She remained with her head resting on his shoulder and her hands limp. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in her ear, his breathe warm and comforting.

“It’s alright.” She whispered back, still not moving. She closed her eyes as she felt Ron’s kiss on her neck. She rolled her head to the side as his open lips kissed her again. He brushed his lips up to her ear and for a while just held her. 

He helped her to her feet and walked her to her room. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and wished her a goodnight.

During the middle of the night Ron left his room heading to the kitchen and noticed Pansy’s door was open. He looked inside and saw her sleeping. Moving beside her bed he looked down at her face. She was so tranquil in her sleeping expression and Ron could almost detect a smile on her face. 

She had kicked off the blanket in her sleep and he saw the rolling movements of her baby inside her. He smiled to himself and looked up again at her face. Pansy was a true beauty and the thought of her leaving was depressing to him. 

As he watched her eyes, they slowly opened and blinked a few times, then focused on him. She didn’t move a muscle. 

Ron leaned down and place a light kiss on her lips. Pansy pursed her lips and took his kiss with gratitude. In silence he went to his own room.

It was some time before he fell asleep. He thought about Pansy and his feelings. He wanted her here. He wanted to be there when her baby was born, he wanted to coach her through her birth. He wanted her to return him with him. 

He thought of how wonderful it felt to leave the infirmary and come home to have her here to talk to in the evenings. Lately, as he felt her moving belly when they practiced, he had come to anticipate the birth as much as she did.

He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to talk to her, and the anxiety of talking to her kept him from getting much sleep. 

 

Pansy slowly walked into the kitchen. The smell of coffee was too tempting to stay in bed any longer. She had wanted to ask Ron why he was watching her last night, but unsure of how to go about it. She didn’t want to sound insulted, because she wasn’t. She felt safe with him there beside her, and a sense of comfort at his gentle kiss.

She was greeted by his smiling face and a fresh breakfast. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” She said returning his smile. As they tucked in Pansy deciding waiting would just put off the inevitable. “Ron, why were you watching me last night?” She kept her expression light and curious.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He said finishing his plate and looking at her. “I’ve been thinking about how things are with you here lately and it feels good.”

“I’ve enjoyed staying here too Ron.” She told him. 

“I’ve more then enjoyed it Pansy. I’ve come to think of it as a joy in my life. You don’t know how I look forward to coming home and seeing you here.”

“I don’t know what to say Ron.” She was confused about what he was getting at.

“I don’t want you to leave Pansy. When Draco returns I want you to stay with me.”

“What are you saying Ron?” She asked. 

“I’m saying Pansy, that I want you to marry me.”

Pansy nearly had a heart attack. “You want to marry me?” She whispered.

“Yes Pansy. I want to get married.” He told her.

“Ron, you can help me out and be there for me without marrying me.” She said wondering at his motives. 

“That’s not why I want to marry you, although I do want to take care of you and the baby. Pansy, my ideal woman is a woman of strength and courage, one who sees that there are more important things in life then social image, and who isn’t going to trade in her beliefs just for the sake of appearances. Someone who understands sacrifices made for love.”

“You think I’m like that Ron?” She asked. 

‘Yes, I’ve told you before that it takes a lot of bravado to do what you are doing. I know you understand sacrifice because you are doing it for your child. I’ve seen how you enjoy helping in the infirmary, and I know you can see how great things are here. We may not be madly in love but we can make a good life together Pansy, one for us and for the baby. You are my ideal woman and I want us to get married and be a family.”

Pansy felt her eyes welling up. Ron was a wonderful man. She used to have dreams of man who loved her more then life but his words mean more then declarations of undying devotion. He was asking to be the one to take care of her and the baby. He was asking to be the man in her life, and the security she wanted. Her dreams of a husband and family were right in front of her and all she needed to do was accept it. 

“Ron I…….” Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

“Pansy what is it?” He followed her eyes down to her lap and saw her jeans were soaked. “Pansy your water broke.”


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a birth and a decision  


* * *

Ron and Pansy rushed through the floo to St. Mungo’s, where they were ushered to the labor ward. Within moments Pansy was in a gown and doing her exercises in a comfortable bed with Ron right there. 

“Well now, it’s time is it?” Pansy glared at the door. 

“Get out,” she told him, “Healer Longbottom is on his way.”

“I’m your healer.” He said looking at his charts. 

“Not anymore.” The healer turned and saw Neville Longbottom enter and face him. “Women have the right to switch Healers at anytime for any reason. Seeing as how her parents were paying you, consider them your patients. Pansy has hired me to see to her care.” When Gudrun refused to leave Longbottom called a nurse. “Summon Mr. Potter from the Auror department.”

“Longbottom that is not necessary, I have been seeing to Miss Parkinson’s care since…..”

“That’s soon to be Mrs. Weasley, and Neville is seeing to her now.” Ron said now that a contraction had passed. He faced the healer and held his look. 

Neville came over asking a few questions and taking notes, the whole time ignoring Gudren’s comments. In a few moments Harry Potter walked through the door. “Harry I would like it if you could evict this man from the room and if possible stand watch at the door.” Neville asked him.

“Of course.” He gestured to the door. “Sir?” His tone was hard. As Gudrun started to walk out, Neville stopped him. 

“I’ll be needing that chart Gudrun.” He said. 

“She’s your patient now.” He said starting to leave.

“Yes, and I can file a request demanding the release of her chart to me, her new healer. At that time Mr. Potter from the Auror department will have legal authority to take it from you by force if need be. If that is the route you wish to go, then he can keep you here until such time as I fill out a parchment and get approval.”

Pansy has never heard Neville speak in such a manner, and she was confident in his abilities. Another contraction hit her and as she breathed she filtered out everything else except Ron’s voice in her ear.

When the contraction had passed, she looked up and it was just her Ron and Neville who had her chart in hand, going over the parchments. “Where is Harry?” She asked. 

“Standing outside the door. Nobody will come in unless Neville or I say so.” Ron told her, as he rubbed her back. 

She smirked and looked at him. “Soon to be Mrs. Weasley?” She asked. 

Ron just looked at her. “I’d like to think I didn’t lie.” He said. She smiled, and another contraction hit her. Neville held her belly as the pain rocked through her.

Throughout the next three hours Ron focused on Pansy while her labor progressed. Neville assured them that everything was going fine and she was dilating properly. The pain was coming hard and fast and she clung to Ron like a lift raft.

Ron tried his hardest to give her everything she needed, but as hard labor hit her and she felt urges to push Ron wondered what he could do to help her. He just held her hand and counted her breathes. As she whimpered and clung to him, he felt a tear escape his eye.

During a short break in the contractions Pansy looked at him. “Why are you crying?” She asked. 

“I can’t help you with the pain.” He whispered. “I don’t know what I can do.”

“Just stay with me.” She said and winced as another contraction hit her. He did everything she told him to. He held her the way she wanted and followed her every command. When she told him to move, he did. When she told him to rub her back, he did. When she told him to hold her, he did.

Eventually Pansy couldn’t take it anymore and told Neville she had to push. He examined her and told her she was fully dilated and she could push when she felt the urge. 

It hurt Ron to see her body shake as she pushed. She squeezed his arm, fisted his shirt while pulling on it. She panted and gasped and sucked in breathes through clenched teeth. Ron dabbed her forehead and mopped up the sweat she was building up. While Pansy’s sweat was from exertion, Ron’s was from anxiety. He didn’t know how she could stand going through this. 

Pansy was his hero now. She wasn’t complaining at all and dealing with the pain in the bravest manner. She was a strong woman and Ron knew he had to convince her in some way to be his wife. 

“Come on Pansy, you’re almost done. Push now.” Neville urged her. Behind him a nurse stood with a blanket ready at the slightest word from Neville. Ron felt his heart start pounding in his chest. 

“Pansy love, it’s almost over. You’ll be holding your baby in a moment. All you need to do is push.” He told her, kissing her ear.

She panted. “You still want to marry me after all this?” She said, getting ready for the next urge. 

“Yes I do, more then ever.” He said. 

“Both of us?” She said, sucking in air again. 

“Yes, both of you.” He said pressing his lips to her temple as she shuddered again, letting out a growl from her throat as she pushed down hard. Ron heard the scream of fresh lungs and saw Neville ease the baby onto Pansy’s chest, where the nurse had placed the towel and was wiping off some of the waxy coating. 

“Pansy one more easy push.” Neville told her and she complied sending the afterbirth out. 

“Pansy look what you did.” Ron told her, planting kisses on her forehead and cheek. 

“Look Ron.” Pansy said through her tears.

Ron didn’t bother to hold back his tears, and he let them fall as he looked at the screaming bundle Pansy was holding. The baby was turning pink now, then red because of it’s screaming. On it’s head was a fine length of raven black hair, just like Pansy’s.

The nurse moved the towel and lifted a tiny leg. “It’s a girl!” She exclaimed. 

“A girl! Ron it’s a girl!” Pansy cried out. 

“She’s beautiful. She looks just like you.” Ron said through his tears. 

Pansy looked up Ron through her own tears. “We have a daughter.”

“Yes,” Ron said leaning in to kiss her gently, “we have a daughter.”

As the nurse took the baby to clean her while Neville did the first exam, Ron wiped Pansy’s face. “You did such a good job.”

“Thank you Ron for being here.” She said taking his kisses. 

“I’m always going to be there for my family.” The nurse pulled out a wand and cleaned up Pansy, levitating her briefly to change the linens. She was given a new gown and would be moved to recovery in a moment.

They were waiting patiently while Neville finished his exam. “Pansy, Ron,” they looked over to Harry who had stuck his head in the door, “your parents are here and they want to know if they can see it.” He said without humor. 

“The Parkinsons?” Ron asked. Harry nodded. “No, they cannot see HER.” He said. 

“They’re out there?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Harry said, “they want to know what you had.” 

“Tell them I had a Weasley.” She said, clutching Ron’s hand. 

He smiled and nodded. “Alright. Congratulations you two.” He said before leaving completely. 

Pansy was given her baby and now that she had been cleaned up and wasn’t screaming, she could make out her features. Ron had been right, she looked like her mother. There was no trace of the man that fathered her at all. Pansy looked to Ron. 

“Do you want to hold her?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” Ron said afraid to hold something so small. 

“Come on.” Pansy urged. He sat on the bed next to her and let her ease the little wrapped up bundle into his arms. She weighed practically nothing. It made Ron feel as through he was holding air. Her eyes were open and she was staring up at him. Her eyes were a vivid green, much brighter then Pansy’s hazelish green. 

“Hello little lady.” Ron told her. She merely blinked in response. Pansy watched him as he took in her every feature. Ron would take care of them both. 

An hour later, Pansy was settled in her recovery room. It was nice and comfortable, like a bedroom. When the nurse came in to help her breastfeed, Ron thought about leaving. 

“Dad, why not sit behind mom and make her comfortable.” The nurse said, and at Pansy’s smile didn’t correct her. 

He settled behind her as he had done in labor classes. Ron couldn’t help but look as she bared herself and the nurse helped her make sure the baby latched on properly. Ron noticed how full her breasts looked. When he had brushed against them during their breathing practice they didn’t seem as bulbous as they did now. 

“Don’t worry, your breasts will go back to their normal size soon enough, this isn’t permanent.”

“What a shame.” Ron muttered, earning him an elbow from Pansy in his ribs. 

Harry came in for a moment, saw what was happening and did an immediate u-turn. Ron eased himself from behind her and left the room. “Harry, what is it?” He asked laughing.

“Sorry, I didn’t know she was doing… she was….well I didn’t know.” He looked away. 

“Oh come on now Harry, that’s a beautiful thing in there.” He said still grinning at Harry’s embarrassment.

“Yes, but now Pansy has her kid attached to it.” He threw back. 

“Alright then, why did you go in there in the first place?” He asked. 

“To let you know I’m leaving now. Do you want me to post another Auror?” He asked. 

“No, I can handle anything now. Thanks for staying Harry.” He said. 

“No problem. A girl huh?” He asked. 

“A beautiful little girl.” Ron said smiling. 

“I’ll let everyone know. We’ll be visiting soon. When does she go home?”

“Neville said he’d release her in a day or two. Until then I’m not leaving her side. Did her parents say anything about coming back?”

“Not that I could discern.” Harry answered. Ron was more then able to take care of any situation that came up so Harry left to spread the news to the Weasley family. 

Ron went back into the room and saw that Pansy has switched sides. The nurse was now sitting in a chair watching. After the baby had been fed and burped the nurse left and Pansy returned her daughter to the hospital baby bed. 

Ron moved over and sat on the bed facing her. “I know I should wait, but I was wondering if you had thought anymore…….”

“Yes Ron, I’ll marry you.” She said. Ron leaned forward and kissed her. “After I’ve had a change to get back to normal.” Ron readily agreed.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: honeymoon  


* * *

Draco returned to England a month after Pansy had her baby. He immediately went to Ron’s to see her, arms loaded with presents for his goddaughter.

Just as Ron had predicted, when the sex of the baby became known presents for a little girl came by owl, floo, and in person. Ron’s family, particularly his mother was overjoyed. 

A party was held for the knew baby, who was named Erienne Lilith Weasley. It was a duel celebration, as Ron and Pansy announced their engagement. Ron’s family couldn’t be happier and Pansy nearly shed tears as Erienne was passed around the Weasley family. She was accepted by everyone. 

The wedding was planned for three months later. Neville wouldn’t even clear sex for six weeks after the birth, but the extra months gave Pansy time to recover and develop a routine as well as bond with her baby. 

They married at Malfoy Manor, with all of her friends in attendance as well as her aunt and cousin from Ireland. Naturally all Ron’s family were there and well as his friends. The gardens were decorated in red pansies and white ribbons were everywhere.

She and Ron said their vows to each other, omitting the word ‘love’ because while they had come to care deeply about each other, they were not head over heels in love. They did promise fidelity, trust, comfort, and support. She knew Ron meant every word. 

“Draco, did you invite Pansy’s parents?” Ron asked during the reception when they found a moment to talk. 

“Yes, I sent them one, but it was returned with a negative.” The blonde said sipping his drink. 

“I had a feeling that might happen, that’s why I didn’t tell Pansy that I asked you send one.” Ron said, disappointed. He had hoped that the Parkinsons would have been able to put the past away but apparently not. 

“Will your infirmary be alright?” Draco asked anxious to change the topic. He saw how upset Ron was. 

“Yes, the interns can handle anything, and I asked another creature healer to be available to them for anything they can’t deal with.”

“Where are you taking her?” Draco asked. 

“Tuscany. I’ve always wanted to go to Italy and now I have a very good reason.”

“Are you going to be able to see much in two weeks?” Draco asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know.” He said just as lecherously. “Are you certain you can handle Erienne while we’re gone?”

“Yes, she’ll be fine, and Ginny will be staying in a guest room too, so no worries, alright?” Ron seemed took him for his word and searched out Pansy. Draco would take good care of his goddaughter.

After reigning their daughter with kisses, and getting well wishes from everyone in attendance, Ron and Pansy took up their charmed bags and stepped outside. Ron had a portkey but Pansy had yet to learn the destination. 

They appeared outside a rustic little village and were greeted by an elderly witch. “ Buongiorno.” She greeted. “Posso aiutarti?”

“Buongiorno,” Ron said, “Mi chiamo Signor Weasley.” He told her. Pansy slowly turned her gaze to him. He spoke Italian?

“E un piacere conoscerla.” She said smiling. 

“Abbiamo una prenotazione.” He said.

“Si, venga con me.” She said leading them away.

“Where did you learn to speak Italian?” She asked as they followed the woman. 

“I pick up a thing or two here and there, although she using a polite version and a slightly different dialect, but I knew enough to get by.” They followed as the woman unlocked a lovely cottage and allowed them inside. 

“Questa e la tua casetta.” She said. “Questo e bene?” 

“Si, grazie.” Ron told her and she left them alone. 

“Ok, can you tell me what I missed in that conversation.” Pansy said. “Starting from when she spoke.” 

Ron gave a giggle. “She said hello and could she help, I told her my name and that we had a reservation, she said to come with her. She said this was our cottage and was it alright, I told her it was and said thank you.”

“Alright then.” She turned and flicked her wand unpacking both their bags. Their clothes flew into drawers and onto hangers, their toiletries into the bathroom. When she was done she had put the bags away and found Ron looking at her. 

“Would you like some wine?” He asked gesturing to the bottle given to them as a gift.

“Can you pour me a flute while I change? She asked pulling out a length of white silk.

“Sure.” He nodded and she disappeared into the bathroom. She quickly showered away the stress and nerves of the day, the false makeup and adornments. She wanted to be fresh and natural for Ron, sweet smelling and whole. She had come to him scared and with nothing, and he had accepted her and her decisions. 

She would go to him tonight sure of herself. She was his wife now and he made her feel like a woman again. The victim was gone and a brave woman stood in her place. Ron helped put her there and she wanted to be that strong woman for him. 

She looked at the image in the mirror. Devoid of makeup and trinkets, she wore only a thin strapped white gown that stopped mid thigh. She exited the bathroom and saw him pouring wine. He had changed as well and was only wearing a pair of black shorts. 

His body was firm and strong, the curves in his back leading to this waist ached to be touched and she could practically feel the heat of his shoulders against her fingers. His legs were braced apart slightly and his head angled down to watch what he was doing.

For a moment she just looked at him and for an even smaller moment felt a touch of panic. She buried it quickly. Ron was nothing like her attacker, he would never use his strength against her. He would be gentle and tender.

He turned and found her looking. “See something you like Mrs. Weasley?”

She smiled and just nodded. He held out a flute to her and she walked up and took it. She took a sip and looked up at him. “Pansy,” he set down his glass, “if it’s too soon…..”

“No, Neville said I’m perfectly fine.” She said. 

“I mean after your attack.” He told her softly. “I don’t want you to think…..”

“I won’t Ron,” she said putting aside her flute, “I would never think that of you. I know you are nothing like him. You are a real man Ron.” 

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” He said slipping his arms around her waist. 

“I’m not afraid of you.” She lifted her hands and felt his flesh as she slid her fingertips up his arms to his shoulders. “How could I be afraid of you?”

He stayed still letting her fingers glide along his shoulders, along his collarbone, and the firmness of his pecs and nipples. She hadn’t known male nipples tightened up the way hers did too. It intrigued her. 

His hands on her waist were warm, but they didn’t pull her closer, or squeeze her. He let her explore where she wanted to and it pleased him that she did. He loved hands on his body and hers felt better then any woman he‘d been with before. They weren’t groping him or fondling him like some women, but learning him. 

She let her fingers drop lower alone the ridges of his firm stomach and the sparse ginger hair that aimed downward. She let her hands lay flat and absorbed the warmth of his body. 

“You are beautiful Ron.” She whispered, then giggled at his blush. “Hasn’t anyone complimented you before?” She asked, letting her arms come around his shoulders.

“No, actually. Women have told me I’m handsome, sexy, rugged but beautiful is never a word used to describe me before.” This time he did pull her closer.

“Well, you are. To me you are.” She returned his embrace, feeling his arms around her. 

“Thank you my dear, but I pale in comparison to you.” He said looking over every inch of her face. “I love how you look with no make up. You’re lovely without it.”

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Pansy felt the lightening again. Just as she had when he kissed her at the wedding. Just as he had kissed her after their daughter was born. 

She opened her lips and accepted him. His tender kiss and soft lips brought out her desire. She clung to him and returned his passion, feeling his hand delve into her hair. He radiated strength but also control and it was a comfort to her to be married to such a man.

She was lifted off her feet and she held on tighter ad Ron walked over to the bed with her. Laying her down on the softness and looked down at her glorious image. Lowering his body and dispersing his weight he focused on her eyes. “If you feel uncomfortable in anyway, just tell me to stop and I will.”

“I know you will.” She said raising her hands to run her fingertips to lightly touch his jaw. They shared a kiss, a warm and passionate kiss. Pansy felt her body reacting on instinct. Long suppressed feelings emerged as Ron slipped the gown off her shoulders and took her nipples in his mouth. 

She needed to feel him, she needed something more. The impatience in her soul was demanding. “Ron, I need it.” She said into his lips as she tried to push his bottoms off his hips. 

“Wait, Pansy, we don’t have to rush.” He told her, but still helped remove his pajama bottoms, kicking them aside. 

“Ron, we will have plenty of time to play later, right now I need this.” Her pleading proved his undoing, but her hands were frantically trying to maneuver his body where she wanted him. 

“Alright then, alright, lets take this off first.” She let him ease the nightgown off and discard it. Reaching down between her thighs he let his palm cover her mound. She was hot and wet, anxious for what she had missed for so long. 

He ran his fingers over her slit, feeling it’s fluid coating his digit. He kept watching her face, looking for traces of the slightest discomfort, and when he found none he slid his finger inside her completely. She had a delightful snugness even after giving birth and he couldn’t wait any longer to bury himself inside her. 

She shifted slightly and positioned himself, holding his strength as she pulled on him. Locking his eyes with hers he watched her as he submerged into her inch by inch. The heat surrounding him was testing his patience and it took all his control to hold back instinct. 

Pansy however was able to let her instincts take over and she did, feeling her body absorb his with an ecstasy she had suppressed. She arched into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “It’s been so long Ron.” She breathed into his ear. 

He cradled his wife in his arms, burying his face in her neck. “I know it has. It’s been long for me too.” He told her, holding himself still so she became accustomed to him. He tasted her neck, nibbling her earlobe, until he noticed her movements. She was thrusting her hips upward into him.

“Move with me.” She told him, pulling his shoulders again. He pulled out halfway and sank in again just as slowly. Pansy groaned out at the sensations filling her body. 

Long denied pleasure ricocheted through her as she gasped and groaned, clinging to her husband. “Ron, this feels wonderful.”

“Yes…….it does.” He moaned along with her. 

Connected torso to torso, their hips moved in sync as they gave in to nature’s demands. The grunted and groaned, husband and wife clinging to each other, while their bodies drove onward.

Pansy felt her body rising higher and higher. 

“Ron…….Ron…….I…” She cried out as her body started tensing up. She squeezed his hips with her thighs and gripped his shoulders. 

“I….know……Pansy…. I feel it too.” He held back as long as he could, groaning loudly as Pansy came hard and tightened down on him. He moved faster and faster making her own orgasm last longer as he sought out his own. 

He didn’t have to wait long and in no time at all his body was emptying itself into her. Wave after wave of pure joy ran through his whole body. They locked their mouths over one another, but didn’t kiss, just shared their breathe as they regained their sanity.

He gave her a kiss and toyed with the damp locks on her forehead. “Was that what you needed?” He asked her, still not moving away from her. 

“Oh yes, it was better then I imagined.” She said holding him just as closely as ever. “Thank you.” He kissed his cheek.

“You are very welcome.” He said giving her a brilliant smile. “I’m glad you didn’t have any fears.” He told her. 

“I couldn’t feel anything but joy in your arms.” She said. Her face became passive and she met his eyes. “Do you think we’ll be able to fall in love?”

He returned her gaze with one of his own. “We already love Erienne, and we already care about each other. So, yes I think Mrs. Weasley, given time, we can very possibly come to love each other.”

They shared a kiss. A deeply passionate kiss, still entwined with each other. It would be some time before they pulled apart.

 

A/N: I used a translation website for the Italian, it was listed as formal phrasing so if I have butchered anyone’s language, I apologize.


	8. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: a visitor  


* * *

Pansy set scanned over the Daily Prophet every so often glancing at the floor. Erienne was sleeping on the enlarged pillow Pansy placed on the floor. The now 7 month old girl was known to fall asleep among her toys and in her toy chest at random times. Pansy always had a pillow ready for her to collapse on.

She looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled. Her black hair was falling about her shoulders in thin strands held to the side by a ivory clip. She had on a dark green dress and her bare feet were falling off the edge of the pillow. 

Her life with Ron was everything she dreamed of. She had a devoted husband and together they raised their daughter in the country. Pansy never heard about the man who raped her and while it would have been nice to see justice done, he was never found again. 

Even his business contacts reported that he had withdrawn from any ventures and practically disappeared. She didn’t want to go hunting for him and decided the best thing to do would be just to focus on her family. 

Ron was as caring and gentle and always gave her what she needed. She had admitted to loving him not to long after her marriage. It was hard not to love him. He had taken a scared girl hiding in his bam and given her a life to be proud of. He had given her a family and she loved more then anything to care for that family. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

She looked at her still sleeping daughter and rose to the door. When she opened it her blood went cold. The color drained from her face. “Mother?” She managed to get out. 

“Hello Pansy.” She said, dressed elegantly as always. “I am not here to cause problems, I was just hoping we might talk.”

She gave the elf a look and the creature vanished immediately. Pansy stepped aside and let her mother enter. She still hadn’t said anything, just looked at the woman in front of her. 

“Mrs. Parkinson.” Ron greeted as he come in from the infirmary entrance. “I trust you are doing well.” He said as Pansy slid beside him.

“I am thank you.” She told him. Silence fell for a moment and Ron could feel the tension in the air. “Well what can we do for you?” He asked. 

“I came to bring you these.” She said, holding out envelope and a small box.”

“From you and father I suppose.” Pansy said, taking them. 

“No, I’m afraid not.” She said, looking sad for a moment. “I brought these myself, they are from me and me alone.”

Pansy opened the envelope and found a Gringotts draft. “This is a very generous gift.” Ron told her when he saw the amount. 

“I must say I had an idea in mind for it, that is if you would be inclined. I was hoping you might buy her a nice dress and have her photo taken. A professional photo session maybe. I know you are close to Mr. Colin Creevey.

“Yes,” Ron said, “I have spoken to him already about a photo for her first birthday.” 

“Well then, I suppose you can find another use for it.” She glanced around and her eyes fell on a set of feet on the floor behind an armchair. 

“Come over here, you can see her better from here.” Ron told her holding out an arm. 

Pansy stayed still as she watched her mother moved around the chair and knelt down on her haunches. She looked at the sleeping girls and brought her fist to her lips. She failed to hold back a few tears and eventually stood to her height again. 

She looked over at her daughter. “She looks just like you.” Pansy felt her own tears welling up but she had more control with them. Her mother looked down again. “I have seen that face many times.” 

Her mother faced her and stopped trying to hold tears, letting them fall free. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know that having to look at the result of a rape would have driven me insane. I didn’t want you to go through that. Your father was honest when he spoke of bloodlines, he hated the thought, but me…..no, I was concerned for you and only you. I didn’t want you to have to deal with that. It was the wrong decision, and I am so sorry.”

Pansy reached out and accepted her mothers embrace. She let out her tears and for several moments Pansy just held her crying mother. She let out a few of her own and when she finally pulled apart, she looked at her mother. He eyes were red but she was smiling. She smiled back and together they knew things would be much better from here on out. 

She looked to her husband who was holding a now fully awake Eirenne. “Would you like to hold her?” She asked her mother. 

“Yes, please.” She held out her hands to the little girl and waited just a moment before the girl stretched out her little arms. “Hello love. Aren’t you a darling.” The girl gave her a blank stare.

Mrs. Parkinson stayed a few moments and then left. “What’s that?” He asked, gesturing to the box. 

“I forgot about this one.” Pansy said opening the box. She looked inside then broke out in tears. Ron held her with his other arm, and Pansy continued to cry as a little arm came around her neck. She let out her emotions as her husband and daughter held her. 

“It’s a Parkinson pendant. All the women in our family have a necklace with the pendant on it.’ Pansy explained. 

“She’s a Parkinson, at lease in your mothers eyes.” Ron said, glad that Pansy had some form of parent that supported her decision  
The end


End file.
